


The Connection That Is Love by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: TOS AU
Genre: Devotion, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: I put a Pin on my Pinterest Board that is for 'Pictures That Inspire Fan Fiction'... I knew that this particular pic would inspire a fan fic within me for sure...Here's the fic; a mixture of sadness and beauty, and hope - It is all about LOVE.





	

The Connection That Is Love

Jim walked along the shoreline. It was utterly Beautiful here; the water shimmered azure, but had tones of lilac, and twists of topaz, in it; the sand was so very, very fine beneath his feet, and it didn’t burn them. There were so many wondrous vistas here. This was one of his favourites. Others were of a kind that he would never have been able to conceive of them before.

A frothy yet soft wave, rolled in, and he saw that it brought with it, a sparkling, prismatic bottle that clearly contained a roll of papyrus of sorts. Jim stooped down, feeling the gloriously silken sand at his fingertips, and feeling the sweetest kiss of the waters, just as glorious. He picked up the bottle, which, in itself, was like an artwork, and he took out the cork that protected the scroll of paper inside the rainbow-escent bottle.

He unfurled the paper; feeling a strong connection to it that rippled in his soul – but it was a comfortable feeling, not a fearful one.

Jim saw words there, on that piece of paper that felt like a warm, velvety connection to his sense of touch, and to his soul:

My Bond mate, I think of you constantly, and from deep within my metaphysical heart. I miss you more than profusely. My only comfort is the thought that I think I vaguely recall, or that I somehow sensed, after I saved the ship, and died, at least, for a time, that my consciousness carried on someplace else. I felt, in my case, as though I was waiting for something that was going to be Sacred and wonderful. If I had stayed ‘dead’ to the life I came from, and to which I returned; I think (yes, even I do HOPE) that I would have been given entry into some kind of favourable afterlife; some place that joins us all, no matter where we are from, or what we imagine it to be. It is where I long to be reunited with you, and where I picture you now; still exploring, still moving through life with verve and a seeker’s joy. I confide in you that I do hope that, sometimes, you return from your adventures, to rest, and breath in completely untroubled air; that, sometimes, you walk with people you love, and, have been, until now, waiting to be reunited with, as I am waiting to be with you again. I hope that you are not wondering where I am, or why I have apparently chosen not to be at your side right at this moment. I want nothing more than to be with you again, but I know that I will break the heart of others, like my parents, and our dear friend, Leonard, if I give up this life before it’s planning to let me go. I believe that the time that you brought me back to this life, it was never truly my time to leave it, and that is why I sense that I was standing around waiting for the next life. I cherish all of our times together, and recollect your every touch of my body and soul. I don’t think, if I made my way to you now, that I would be sent back to this life again. That is my instinct anyway. I think I would be allowed to stay now, and that makes staying apart from you all the harder. I’m sorry that I cannot bring myself to end my life here. I hope you can forgive me, and that you still think of us as T’hy’la. I love you, Jim. I find myself looking for situations, causes where I might be allowed to fall on my sword, and make my own choice about when to join you…It has happened before; I sacrificed myself for the greater good of saving lives and defeating evil. Will it happen again; will I again be given that chance? I try not to be reckless, lest being so means that I will accidentally bring others with me into the next life – but I do think about leaving this existence for the one where, I am (illogically) sure, you are now living on, Yet, something holds me back. I do not think it is fear. I have considered this a great deal. I hope it is not fear. I do believe that you continue on, and I do believe that if I decide, tomorrow, I can’t go on anymore, the Soul of Creation will meet me with mercy, but, as I said a moment ago, I keep thinking of the pain I would cause the rest of my family if I were to leave ‘early’ (before I get taken to be at your side).

I hope you understand, and that you understand that I still love you, and evermore will do so. My Ashaya, I do not wish you to worry about me; only to know that I love you.

Your T’hy’la, Spock

Jim read his T’hy’la’s words and cried. This life was utterly untroubled, and he did often spend time with family whom he was so gratefully reunited with here, but Jim still cried for Spock. As he did so, he felt a rush of love – his for Spock. Spock’s for him, and the great love of the Soul of Creation, to whom everyone, be they here, on there, in the life that Jim had left behind, was connected. That was what created the energy for Creation, Jim fathomed. – He figured he was beginning to understand some things he had no hope of understanding before, but that he might yet understand one day. He did still adventure here; he did still discover, and look at things in absolute awe; but he was realising that there were still some things that wouldn’t be revealed to him for a while yet. He was actually okay with that. What he still found himself overwhelmed with thinking about, and feeling, was the fact that he missed Spock; being at his side. Yet, he knew that he still considered himself to be at Spock’s side. He still felt that. Jim also felt Spock’s strong connection to him still. He looked out at the sea, and, not exactly for the first time, he understood something more; The water of life. That’s what this was; this sea; here, at this shoreline, washing his feet, helping to calm and comfort his soul. It connected this life, and the life before this. It connected him and Spock still, even now.

Jim looked at the letter from Spock. His T’hy’la, and tears fell from his eyes. Tears of love, born from love. Those tears fell upon the paper Jim held in his hands, and he saw, before his eyes, that more words were forming on the page, alongside Spock’s to him:

Dear Spock, my darling Spock

I love you, and I understand all of your pain. Don’t worry, my beautiful man. I understand (and I don’t blame you for any part of the events of my ‘death’). I also miss you as much as you miss me, but I am otherwise happy here, and I support all your tough choices to carry on living life there. That is the point, after all; to start off our lives on the other side of this water of life; that we live as fully as we can there, before coming home here, to this Glorious side of the Water.

I love you. You are, and will always be, my T’hy’la, and Ashaya. I know that. I feel that, and always will. The same is true for you, I realise.

So that you can continue to be in the lives of your other family members, and continue making good differences to the lives of others there, where you are; is the reason why I am glad that you survived the struggle of ‘losing’ me. You have not lost me though, Spock. I promise you. I do think of you constantly, and I am often with you, somehow, whilst being here simultaneously. I dream, and daydream, of you, and I think – I know that that is when the Soul of Creation, in infinite mercy, shows me you, and tells me that, even though you miss me very much, you are coping, and you are living as you should.

I love you forever, Sweetheart, and I will be here, in this Beautiful, peaceful, wonderful new home, when you get here… We will again walk together hand in hand (which we have been known to indulge in even though you’re perfectly Vulcan!) again, even as we are both acknowledging that we still do now.

I know that you are devoted to me, Ashaya, and I am devoted to you. You taught me that the words are ‘Tu Dena Val’. Well, Tu Dena Val, my amazing man. I will love you Forever, Spock.

Your Bond-mate,

Jim

Jim kissed the scroll, and blew a kiss ‘out to sea’ – across the water of life – a kiss that evermore comforted and warmed his heart. He then looked down at the scroll – at his and Spock’s soul deep words mingled together, and he felt their Bond surge within him; feeling it still, he carefully rolled the scroll again, and gently placed it in the bottle, replacing the bottle’s cork. Then, Jim Kirk stooped down, and felt the water wash over him beautifully yet again, as he placed the bottle back into the sea. He knew that the Water connected him and Spock, as did their Bond, and he knew that his message would reach Spock, through the Water, as Spock’s had reached him.

“I love you, and I thank you.” James T. Kirk stared out across the wondrous water, and spoke to both Spock, and to the Soul Of Creation; to all the company of this place, Heaven; to every aspect, every element, every concept; to all of the love, and all of the love in his heart. “I am with you, Spock, and I am with you my friend, Leonard, I promise.” Jim pledged.

 

The End..?  
17.8.16


End file.
